


I got this

by KitsuneArashi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Driving Instructor!Dean, Dry Humping, M/M, deancastropefest5k, handjobs, pines - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneArashi/pseuds/KitsuneArashi
Summary: When Balthazar breaks his leg, Castiel realises that he is too reliant on his brother for a lot of things and decides to learn to drive, he wasn't counting on the instructor being so gorgeous though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While we were reading ‘pinefest’ fics we in the #FourDeep gc decided to have our own challenge, which I decided worked perfectly for my DeanCas Tropefest 5k. 
> 
> The #FourDeep Pinefest rules:  
> *Dean must either smell or taste like pine.  
> *Must include either actual pine trees or pine tree air fresheners.  
> *Cas must work "pine" or "pine tree" into dirty talk or a sex act.  
> *Must not be any actual pining.
> 
> My prompt: Driving instructor Dean and hopeless student Cas

  

“Cassie, I don’t know how you got to be 25 years old without ever getting your driver’s license,” Balthazar lamented in exasperation as they sat together on the bus, his crutches propped against the chair beside him.  
  
“We live in the city, Bal,” Castiel explained with a sigh. “Besides I always had you to drive me if I needed to go anywhere that public transport couldn’t take me.”   
  
“Twelve weeks, Cassie,” Balthazar whined pathetically. “I can’t do public transport for twelve weeks.”   
  
“Well maybe if you hadn’t tried walking on it before it was ready…” Castiel started, waving his hand over Balthazar’s injuries, indicating both the knee replacement and the broken ankle that had resulted from his brother trying to take the stairs too soon after the surgery.

Balthazar just glared sullenly at the cast on his leg and Castiel moaned in defeat, “I’ll get some driving lessons and maybe I can get a permit.”  
  
“Thank god,” Balthazar sighed in relief and leaned his head on Castiel’s shoulder. “I don’t know how much longer I can stand taking the bus.”

 “I got this, Bal,” Castiel said confidently, helping his brother stand up and get situated with his crutches as the bus approached their stop.   


* * *

 

 _I don’t got this,_ Castiel thought nervously to himself as he paced the sidewalk in front of his apartment building while he waited for his driving instructor to arrive.

He was worried, worried he’d crash the instructor’s car, worried he’d run into someone else’s car, or worse yet, a person. Mostly Castiel was worried he’d screw up and kill them both. His stomach churned and he swallowed anxiously. He snapped his head up as the loud rumble of an older car approached him.

He stared at the beat up junker that pulled up beside him, and it took him a moment to notice the sticker on the side that announced that this was the driving instructor from Crooked Pine driving school.   
  
“Casteel? Cast- Cas?” A green eyed man stuck his head out the window, peering between Castiel and a clipboard on his lap. Castiel took a moment to check the instructor out before the other man looked up. He was handsome, hair a mousy brown with golden highlights that shone in the sun. His eyes were green and expressive, like a mossy pathway leading straight into his soul. His cheekbones sat high and his jaw square, a light smattering of freckles spread across his cheeks and a perfectly straight nose.

Castiel watched as the instructor flicked his tongue out to moisten plump, curved lips and barely resisted licking his own as he snapped his gaze back to the other man’s.  
  
“Castiel, yes.” Castiel stood awkwardly next to the car as the man grinned and set down the clipboard.   
  
“Casti-el,” he repeated, drawing out the final syllable as he unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed from the car. “I’m Dean.” He extended his hand for Castiel to shake and then waved to the driver’s seat in invitation.   
  
Castiel swallowed again trying to tamp down his nerves and slid into the seat, sitting stiff and looking completely ill at ease as he waited for Dean to cross around to the passenger side and settle in his seat. “Alright, so how much have you driven before?” Dean asked, looking up at Castiel as he tapped his pen against his clipboard.

“Uh, none,” Castiel muttered, embarrassed. “I haven’t driven before, I’m trying to get my permit now because Bal can’t drive for twelve weeks and begged me so he wouldn’t have to take the bus.”  
  
“Mhm,” Dean said softly, making a note on the paper. “Who is Bal? Your boyfriend?”   
  
“No, he’s my brother,” Castiel explained, watching as the other man’s posture shifted slightly. Curiously, Dean seemed to be pleased with this response.   
  
“I see,” Dean grinned, perking up. “I know what brothers are like. My baby bro Sammy was the first person I ever taught to drive.” 

They made small talk for a while, Castiel slowly relaxing into the driver’s seat, his nerves forgotten. “Alright, Cas, first rule of driving is this; driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole,” Dean said matter-of-factly, waving his hand at the dash before continuing more seriously. “But the second one is to make sure you can see your surroundings properly. Now, how is your seat positioning? Your mirrors?”  
  
Castiel flinched, startled, remembering he was in a car to learn to drive not to flirt with the gorgeous instructor. “Uh,” he shifted his feet around, making sure he could easily reach the pedals and looked into the different mirrors. “I think it’s fine?”  
  
“Alright,” Dean grinned and Castiel stomach fluttered for a reason that wasn’t due to his nerves. “Well as long as you can see the car door handles in the edge of the side mirrors and behind you in the rearview I think we’re ready to start. Let’s fire her up, Cas.”  
  
Castiel took a deep breath and turned the key with shaking hands. Nothing happened and he turned the key again before looking over at Dean in confusion. “It’s a stick shift,” he said with a sudden and slightly terrifying realization.    
  
“Yep. It is,” Dean agreed. “Learn in this baby and you can drive any car.” Dean smiled at him kindly and leaned forward. “Alright Cas, so to start her we gotta make sure she’s in neutral or first,” he pointed at the gears. “Push down the clutch, that’s this one.” He pointed again. “Then turn the ignition key.”   
  
Castiel took another deep breath and followed Dean’s instructions to the letter, making sure the car was in first and pushing down on the clutch as he turned the key. “Ok,” he breathed, gripping onto the wheel tightly.   
  
“Alright Cas, now slowly lift your foot off the clutch,” Dean instructed, watching carefully.   
  
Castiel tightened his grip on the wheel and lifted his foot from the pedal, jerking in place as the car jumped forward a little before the engine died completely. “What did I do?” Castiel asked in a rush, snapping his eyes over to Dean again.  
  
“It’s alright Cas, you just let the clutch go a little fast. It’s only a stall, let’s try again. Slower this time.” Dean’s voice was calm and soothing as he guided Castiel through the process again. By the end of the lesson, Castiel could start the car smoothly every time, and he was looking forward to his next class, and seeing Dean again.

Castiel’s second lesson was spent driving around his neighborhood in second and third gear and practicing braking and changing gears. His third was spent attempting to drive around the block and pull up by the curb.  
  
For Castiel’s fourth lesson Dean had him drive a little ways out of town to practice changing lanes and gears while moving at a decent speed.   
  
“Alright Cas, so pull in here,” Dean indicated a spot on the side of the road up ahead of them. “We’re going to try a three point turn.”  
  
Castiel swallowed hard as his nerves ramped up, the way they did every time Dean tried to suggest he do something new. He pulled up to the side of the road and waited for Dean to scribble something on his clipboard.  
  
“Ok,” Dean said gently, voice softening as he talked Castiel through the maneuver. “First, you need to check your mirrors, your blind spot, and behind you. And then you steer to the left, take your foot off the brake and crawl forward until we reach the other side of the road. Next you gotta straighten your wheels up and switch to reverse. Make sure you look around you, then reverse around to the right and stop at the curb again, straighten your wheels up, switch to first, check your surroundings again, then move out.”  
  
Castiel’s heart pounded in his chest and he gaped over at Dean who grinned at him and patted his arm reassuringly, “It’s alright, I’ll talk you through each step as we go, too.”   
  
Castiel followed Dean’s instructions step by step and preened when the other man praised him for doing so well, “Let’s try it again, Cas.”   
  
They practiced a few times with Dean talking him through the process before Castiel felt confident enough to try it on his own. He moved from the lane to the roadside, straightening his wheels, checking for other cars, and pausing when someone honked their horn to go around him. Once the other car had passed he looked carefully behind him and tapped the gas to start them moving.   
  
“Shit!” Dean swore when, instead of going backwards like he expected, the car rolled forwards.

Castiel panicked and rushed to hit the brake, but miscalculated and hit the accelerator instead, causing the junker to jump forwards towards the treeline.   
  
Dean slammed his foot down on the second brake he’d installed on his side of the car and sighed in relief when the car came to a shuddering stop against the pine tree ahead of them, the engine dying as it stalled.  
  
Castiel let out the breath he was holding in a sob and lay his head against the wheel while he waited for his heart rate to calm down. “I’m so sorry Dean, I damaged your car…”  
  
“It’s alright, Cas,” Dean was soothing him, hand lying lightly on his shoulder. “There’s a reason I have a brake on my side of the car too. Besides, that’s why I use old junkers, because with learning drivers this sort of thing is expected. Hell, why do you think I named my driving school “Crooked Pine?” When I was learning to drive with my dad, on my very first lesson I started the car, went to pull out and reversed straight into a pine tree. Man, I fucked that tree up so bad.”   
  
Castiel huffed a watery laugh and looked up to meet Dean’s eye, “Sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be. Dad thought it was hilarious. Hadn’t seen the old man laugh so much since mom died and I guess it meant enough that it stuck with me, even years later.” Dean pulled his hand away from Castiel’s shoulder and smiled gently, “You ok to reverse outta here or do you want me to switch with you for now?”  
  
“I’ll give it a go,” Castiel decided, sitting back and starting the car back up. “Thanks, Dean,” he said with a soft grin, heart speeding up when Dean returned the look.  


* * *

  
The next time Castiel had a driving lesson the slight dent at the front of the car was already repaired. It was as though the event had never happened, although when he slid into the driver’s seat, he was met with a pine air freshener hanging from the rearview mirror that hadn’t been there before. 

“Very funny, Dean,” Castiel said drily sending a mock glare Dean’s way.  
  
“What?” Dean looked up from what he was doing and smirked. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Cas.”   
  
Castiel grumbled under his breath and Dean winked at him before turning back to his clipboard and making a decision on what their lesson would entail.   
  
“Alright Cas, you have like... _two_ lessons left. So today we’re just going to go over everything you’ve already learned. Then we’ll do it again, right before your test. You got this.” Dean looked up at him and grinned, green eyes twinkling happily.   
  
They spent the hour going over maneuvers and practicing everything over and over again. Dean had Castiel do several multi point turns, occasionally talking to him as he did them or having him stop to let someone pass before picking up where he left off. Castiel was pleased when he didn’t forget a step this time, and they made it through the lesson unscathed.   
  
“Alright Cas, I’ll see you Monday for your last lesson.” Dean smiled as he scratched a note onto the clipboard with his pen, but when he looked up to meet Castiel’s eye, his eyes seemed sad. “Then hopefully I’ll be out of your hair. How has Bal managed with the bus for the last couple of weeks?”   
  
Castiel laughed lightly, “He has complained every single day.”   
  
Dean winked, “Well, come Monday you should be able to drive him instead. You got this, Castiel.”   
  
Castiel smiled, he was amazed at how comfortable he felt with Dean, not only in terms of driving, but also the conversation. It was always easy with Dean, natural. Castiel was going to miss his driving instructor when this was all over.   


* * *

 

Castiel was a nervous wreck on Monday morning. “Oh do calm down, Cassie!” Balthazar snapped as he gathered his things for work, hobbling around on his crutches. “You’ve got this.”  
  
“I’m trying, Bal,” Castiel muttered, looking up from the driver’s manual he was studying just in time to rush over and hold the door for his brother.   
  
“I cannot wait until I can stop using these stupid sticks.” Balthazar complained when he knocked his elbow against the doorframe as he passed, the crutches not giving him quite enough room to make it through.   
  
“I know, Bal,” he said softly. “But hey, maybe I’ll be picking you up from work this afternoon.”   
  
“That’d be awesome, Cassie,” Balthazar agreed with a grin turning around to wave before making his way down the street to the bus stop. “See you later. Good luck today!”   
  
Castiel fussed around the apartment trying to calm himself down. It wasn’t really working, so he checked his watch and started when he realised that it was later than he’d thought. He gulped down the last of his coffee and grabbed his coat and wallet as he left the building, Dean was already waiting by the curb, leaning against the side of the junker and whistling happily.   
  
“Mornin’ sunshine,” he grinned, heading for the passenger side. “You nervous?” 

“Very,” Castiel admitted flopping into the driver’s seat and adjusting the seat to suit himself.  
  
“Don’t be,” Dean said trying to placate Cas. “You can do this, you’ve learned so much in just a few short weeks.”  
  
“I just worry that I’ll get there and forget everything under the pressure,” Castiel said in a quiet, self deprecating way.   
  
“Well, that’s why we have this lesson right before your test. We can go over everything or just over the things you’re worried about, whatever you want Cas.” Dean looked over at him and waited for Castiel to decide either way.  
  
“I don’t know!” Castiel groaned anxiously, “I don’t know what I need to review, probably all of it. But if I do all of it there might be something that really needs more practice and I might not have enough time to do it.”   
  
“Cas, Castiel _, Cas,”_ Dean had been quietly saying his name as Castiel slowly worked himself into a panic. “Cas!” Dean finally raised his voice enough to snap Castiel out of it. “Why don’t we work on maneuvers and work the rest into it as we go between them? That way you get a bit of everything with a focus on the things you need more confidence in.”  
  
Castiel nodded and let out a breath. Before starting the car he looked over at Dean shyly, “Thanks, Dean. For everything.”  
  
“No problem, Cas,” Dean grinned. “Thank me by passing.” He winked and turned his attention to the road, taking in their surroundings and keeping an eye on Castiel’s driving as Castiel pulled away from the curb.  


* * *

  
  
Naomi Milton was a stern, humorless woman and Castiel’s nerves ramped right back up again the second he got into the car and took in her no-nonsense appearance and attitude. Driving with her beside him was nothing like Dean. Whereas Dean would go out of his way to make sure that Castiel was at ease before they started, Naomi buckled herself in and started scribbling on her clipboard immediately, looking up at Castiel after a moment with an eyebrow raised impatiently.   
  
To his credit, Castiel didn’t think that he forgot anything important. He parked and pulled away from the curb, he did hill starts and multi point turns, he entered the freeway and brought the car up to speed and he took the right exit and slowed down comfortably and safely. He wouldn’t have been worried if it weren’t for Naomi’s downturned lips and pinched face as she scribbled endlessly on the clipboard.   
  
When Castiel arrived back at the DMV, he brought the car smoothly to a stop and turned off the motor. He turned to look over at Naomi, wringing his hands nervously. “So, how did I do?” he asked finally.   
  
Naomi looked over at him and smiled slightly before she launched into listing all the things he’d done wrong or could improve upon. The longer she spoke, the lower Castiel’s hopes began to droop. He was about to thank her for her time and leave the car when she surprised him by saying “Congratulations Castiel, just go inside and get your photo taken now and you’re done.”   
  
Castiel’s mouth dropped open and he stared blankly at her for a moment before coming to his senses and reaching for the paper that would allow him to get his license. “I passed?” he asked, reading the slip again and again.   
  
“Yes, you did. Now get out of my car, I’m on my lunch break.” Naomi climbed out of the passenger seat and made her way around to the driver’s side of the car and opened the door, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for Castiel to pull himself together and relinquish her keys.

 “I passed!” Castiel repeated as he stood, comprehension finally dawning on him. He spun around to pull her into a quick hug before rushing off to have his photo taken, phone already in his hand to text Dean and Balthazar with the good news. “Thank you!”  
  
Naomi huffed indignantly at him as he released her, though she smiled as he turned away, “You’re welcome,” she called towards his retreating back.   


* * *

  
It took an hour for Dean to respond to Castiel’s text message and Castiel was surprised that when he did, it wasn’t via text, but a call.   
  
“Congrats, man,” Dean exclaimed when he answered and Castiel could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. “I knew you could do it.”  
  
“Thank you Dean, it’s because of you I made it at all,” Castiel said self consciously.   
  
“Nah, man, I just told you how.” Dean muttered, cutting off Castiel’s line of thinking. “It was all you. Sorry it took so long to get back to you, I had a lesson. You gone on a solo drive yet?”   
  
Castiel grinned and informed Dean that yes, the first thing he did when he left the DMV was take the bus home and take Balthazar’s car to the gas station just to buy a coke.   
  
“Awesome,” Dean said cheerfully. “So, what are you doing to celebrate?”   
  
“I wasn’t really going to do anything,” Castiel replied, idly thinking if there was something he’d like to do to celebrate with Bal maybe, as it wasn’t like he had other friends.  
  
“Well,” Dean’s voice was smaller somehow, unsure, which was such a change from his usual bravado that it caught Castiel’s attention immediately. “I was thinking, since you’re not a student anymore, and you’ve officially passed your test and got your license, maybe we could do dinner?”  
  
“To celebrate?” Castiel questioned, uncertain if Dean meant it to be a celebration between teacher and successful student, or between friends, or maybe as something more.

“As a date?” Dean’s voice cracked nervously, “Maybe? If you want to? I mean if you’re into guys, and me specifically, I mean--”

“I’d love to,” Castiel cut off Dean’s increasingly panicked rambling, smiling to himself as he heard Dean’s sigh of relief through the phone. “Where should we go?”  
  
“How about I pick you up?” Dean offered. “I mean, you’ve been driving me around for the last 2 weeks, maybe you’d like to see my Baby?”

“Your baby?” Castiel echoed in confusion before remembering the car that Dean had told him about, at length, _how could he forget?_ “I’d like that.”

“Yeah?” Dean’s voice was breathy and eager before he cleared his throat and coughed. “Awesome. Alright, so I’ll pick you up at seven?”

“Seven will be perfect,” Castiel smiled, glancing towards the clock. “I’ll see you then, Dean.”

* * *

  
Castiel checked his watch again nervously, 7:05. He sighed and peered down the empty street to his right, hoping to see Dean coming up the long stretch of road. The dull roar of an engine from his left had him snapping his head around in time to see a sleek, black muscle car turning into his street from a side road.   
  
Castiel admired the beauty of the car as it rumbled to a stop beside him in the driveway. A low chuckle brought his attention from the classic car to the grinning driver through the window and he couldn’t help but smile back when their eyes met through the side window. “You coming Cas? We’re already running late.”   
  
Castiel huffed a sigh in mock annoyance, “Well, that’s not MY fault, Dean.” He grinned, walking around the car to slide onto the bench seat. “This is a beautiful car,” Castiel said as he got settled, the roar of the engine turning into a soft purr after Dean pulled onto the freeway and headed for the edge of town. 

“Yep,” Dean smiled happily, patting the dash affectionately. “She’s my Baby.”  
  
“Where are we going Dean?” Castiel asked curiously as he watched the town fall away behind them.  
  
“It’s a surprise, Cas,” Dean said with an affectionate eyeroll before thrusting a shoebox of cassettes into Castiel’s lap. “Put one in and enjoy the ride.”  
  
Castiel looked down at the tapes with his head tilted in confusion, “Doesn’t the driver pick the music?” he asked, remembering their first lesson together.   
  
Dean grinned and looked over at Castiel to wink, “Usually yes, but tonight we can make an exception. Just don’t tell Sammy.”

Castiel smiled back softly and picked a tape at random before leaning down to slide the box back under the seat and insert the cassette into the deck, making sure the volume dial was turned down to a reasonable level as he did so.  
  
As he sat back, the opening notes to Ramble On started to play and Dean smiled broadly, humming along happily as he drove. Castiel furtively watched him, occasionally stealing glances at Dean as he pretended to observe the pine trees flying by outside. Dean was in his element behind the wheel. Confident and happy, singing along to the old rock songs and driving like it was as simple, as natural, as breathing.

The sun was beginning to set as they pulled off the road and into an empty parking lot. There were some picnic tables scattered around and the ground sloped downwards giving them a perfect view of the sunset. As Castiel climbed out of the Impala he was so awed by his surroundings that he was startled by the sound of the trunk of the Impala slamming closed and turned around to see Dean grinning bashfully at him with a picnic basket clutched in his hands and a blanket hanging off his arm.   
  
“I know it’s not--” Dean started, looking away shyly.   
  
“It’s perfect,” Castiel interrupted, stepping forward to grab the blanket. “Dean?”   
  
“Yeah?” Dean slowly brought his head around to meet Castiel’s gaze and sucked in a breath when the other man was closer than he expected him to be.   
  
“Yeah…” Castiel said softly, tongue snaking out to moisten lips that suddenly felt way too dry.   
  
The air between them was thick with expectation, the world around them slowed and stilled until the only thing that Castiel could focus on was the way Dean’s throat bobbed as he swallowed, and the pink of his tongue as it swept across his lips before the space between them lessened. The world fell away entirely as their lips met.   
  
Castiel wasn’t sure how long they’d stood there, lips moving together as they gently leaned against each other and mapped one another’s mouths with their tongues, but the sun had set further when Dean finally let out a long, regretful breath and stepped back. 

“We should have our picnic before it gets too dark to see,” Dean suggested, looking around the rest area for a spot to sit as Castiel hummed in agreement and eyed the grass nearby.  
  
“Here,” Castiel called, leaning down to spread the blanket over the pine needles scattered on the grass. Dean placed the basket on the edge of the blanket and found himself inexplicably nervous and unsure of where he should sit.   
  
He was snapped back to reality when Castiel grabbed his arm and tugged him down to sit beside him. The sudden jolt was unexpected and Dean stumbled, falling onto Castiel and landing half on top of the other man. “Sorry,” Dean choked out, embarrassed.   
  
“Don’t be,” Castiel murmured, tugging Dean back onto him when he tried to pull away. “C’mere.” Dean barely had time to register the request before he was moving, leaning down to press their lips together hungrily.

Dean sucked in a surprised gasp when Castiel shifted his legs so that Dean was now straddling his thigh, his own leg suddenly pressed between Castiel’s and he could feel the man’s growing arousal. Dean smirked around the kiss and ground his hips down, relishing the sound Castiel made below him, canting his hips up to chase the sensation.  
  
Dean repeated the action and groaned when Castiel’s grip tightened on his hips, holding him in place as he pressed his thigh hard against Dean’s erection and tugging Dean back down so they were grinding against one another’s thighs.

The air whooshed out of Dean in a rush and he suddenly found himself on his back. Castiel was perched over him, straddling him, his usually low voice even more husky with lust as he leaned down to growl into Dean’s ear.

“Is this ok?” Castiel asked, breath hot against Dean’s face, and a shudder wracked through Dean’s body, a moan escaping when Castiel ground down and he felt their erections drag against each other.  
  
“Yessss…” Dean gasped, turning his head to try and recapture Castiel’s lips. “Cas please,” he begged, not a clue what exactly it was he was begging for.  
  
Castiel seemed to know though and he leaned down to crush their lips together as he thrust against Dean’s hips. It was quickly becoming too much; the feeling of Castiel above him, hard and dominating, as they made out hot and heavy. The sensation of Castiel’s clothed erection dragging against Dean’s own was bringing him closer and closer to climax. Castiel’s harsh breathing and panting moans were getting to Dean in a way that wrenched all control away from him as he could feel himself hovering at the brink of orgasm.

“Cas.” Dean could barely recognize his own voice, so completely wrecked as he begged, “Please, I need…”  
  
“I’ve got you Dean,” Castiel growled, pulling back and sucking a mark into Dean’s neck, causing him to cry out and cant his hips up harder. Castiel grazed his teeth against the abused flesh, the tip of his tongue slowly chasing the drag of his teeth as Dean arched his back, his body shaking as he came hard against Cas’s body.

Castiel slowed his movements when Dean stilled beneath him, not wanting to spread the hot sticky mess in Dean’s jeans. Dean pushed at his chest lightly, indicating that Cas should roll off him. Cas leaned back against the blanket as Dean draped himself over Castiel’s legs undoing his pants and tugging out his aching cock.   
  
Castiel bit back a curse at the feeling of Dean’s calloused hand wrapped around his erection. He was so oversensitive from their fevered grinding that his neck arched back and his hips thrust hard into Dean at the first confident pull on his cock. Dean ran his thumb through the pre-come that beaded up and tightened his grip as Cas fucked up into his fist. Dean buried his face against Castiel’s neck, licking and sucking at every inch of available skin as he continued stroking him towards his release.

“You look so good like this Cas,” Dean’s voice was a hoarse whisper as he pulled away from Castiel’s neck to watch as the other man fell apart beneath him. Castiel came with a shuddering moan when Dean twisted his wrist on the final upstroke, painting Dean’s hand and both of their shirts with the intensity of his orgasm.

They lay together, catching their breath on the picnic blanket, Dean’s face resting against Castiel’s chest, their shirts damp with sweat and tacky with come, cooling down fast in the twilight air.

Dean chuckled when Castiel’s stomach grumbled and the man groaned and hid his face. “Maybe we should have had dinner first,” Castiel mumbled, sitting up.   
  
Dean’s small chuckle turned into deep laughter when he caught sight of the pine needles in Castiel’s unruly hair, “Hold still, Cas,” he said smiling and laughing, pulling himself up to grab the offending foliage and tossing it to the side.   
  
Castiel laughed too as he watched it land a few feet from them, “I’m never going to be able to smell pine again without getting hard,” he lamented with a grin.   
  
Dean’s lips quirked up to match Castiel’s goofy grin as he leaned forward to capture his lips once more before pulling away and tugging the picnic basket closer to them, “Pine, who’d have thought that’d be our thing?”


End file.
